A Little De-stressor
by jordanrae17
Summary: Cuddy is stressed over work and House decided to try and help her. House and Cuddy est. relationship. Warning: M


**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long guys! This whole writing thing is so very new and I'm kind of lacking inspiration and motivation. You probably have no clue, but House is actually my favorite TV show. I didn't even know fanfic existed until I became obsessed with it. Because of that, I figured I better pay a little tribute to the show that started it all for me. This is early season 7 relationship when everything was still going good.**

**Warning: Rated M! Also might be a little OOC, but oh well. I had fun with it. **

**Btw: I own nothing like usual.**

Cuddy's day could not be going any worse. As she walked down the hallway of PPTH everyone stayed clear. She had a look on her face that clearly screamed, I'm nurses had threatened to quit because if House and his inappropriate sexual comments, a surgeon couldn't come in and she was left to find his replacement, and she had the annual hospital budget due by the end of the week. All of the mounted onto her day and made her more angry by the minute.

Of course, House noticed all of this and decided he needed a way to help destress his beloved girlfriend. They hadn't had sex in a couple of days because she had been so busy lately, and House was already starting to miss the constant companionship. He thought if he could just get her attention at night, he could solve both of their problems. Her stress level and his own sexual frustration.

House needed a plan. Something that would get her attention. He knew if he just started coming onto her she would push him gently away and say, "House, not now. I'm really stressed and have to get these budgets figured out. I'm still missing some from certain departments. I don't have time for this right now."

What House really wanted to do was surprise her at work in her office, but that would just get him the same results as home. If she was going to fall for this, he needed something amazing...

*The Next Night*

"House? House, are you here?" Cuddy yelled through her house. She saw his bike in the drive but no sight of him. She decided he must be in the bedroom since the door was closed and it was already 9:30. Maybe he just went to bed early. Cuddy stripped herself of her heels so she wouldn't be so loud walking in the bedroom.

She opened the door and could barely believe her eyes. There was a couple of candles lit on the dresser (she recognized them from the family room) and her grey cloth robe was laying on the bed. The door to her bathroom was cracked slightly and she could see the light on. It by far wasn't the most romantic thing, but for House it was amazing.

Cuddy decided it would be good for her to play along, and she quickly got undressed, threw her clothes in the hamper, and put the cloth robe on. It hugged her curves in all of the right places, and even showed a little cleavage up top. She knew it was House's favorite "outfit" (beside lingerie of course).

She walked calmly towards the bathroom door and pushed it open.

Inside she found House sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but black boxer briefs holding a bottle of champagne out to her.

"Oh my god House, how long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh, not that long Cuddy. I didn't start filling the tub or pouring the champagne until I saw your car turn down our street."

"This is so nice. Thank you." Cuddy stated finally while walking over and placing herself gently on his good leg.

"You're welcome Cuddy." He said while handing her the glass.

Cuddy took a long sip and enjoyed the comfortable silence between the two of them.

House sat for a moment then reached for Cuddy's glass. "How about I take that, and you untie your robe. If you don't get it pretty soon your bath will be cold."

Cuddy happily obliged and undid her robe while House pulled down his underwear. He sat in the tub, then held her hand while she sat directly in front of him between his legs.

"This is nice," Cuddy said contently.

"Yeah, it is. I figured you could use something to help take care of all of the stress you're under right now."

"Somehow you always seem to know what I need. It's nice, but also kind of terrifying."

House started laughing under his breath, and then the silence resumed. Pretty soon his hands found Cuddy's hips and his thumbs began to move in small slow circles.

Cuddy let out a deep quiet moan. "Mmm House," she said while beginning to grind her hips.

Houses left hand left her hip and made its way toward her left breast. His fingers started massaging it. His pointer finger and thumb started reading her areola before moving her so slowly to her nipple and pulling gently.

"Ahhh House," Cuddy moaned while grinding her body against his. She could barely handle the sexual energy between them. It had only been five or six days since they last had sex, but after having sex every day (sometimes two or even three times) those five or six days felt like a lifetime.

"Cuddy, unless you want this to happen right here I suggest we get out."

"Good plan," and with that Cuddy got out of the tub and helped House out too.

He lead her back into the bedroom and pushed the back of her legs against the mattress.

"Now, where were we?" House asked before placing his lips on hers.

The kiss started out slow, but quickly turned into something more. His tongue seeked out the entrance to her mouth. She quickly opened up and let him in. He could smell her all around him. It was the smell of lavender and Cuddy.

"Hmmm Cuddy, you smell so good," House moaned into her ear.

"House, shut up and kiss me," Cuddy said jokingly and guided House's mouth back to hers.

Soon he became restless and moved his lips elsewhere. He started at her jaw and nibbled down her jaw to her full chest. He began sucking the tops if her naked breasts.

He could see the hickey forming, but he just didn't care. It looks like Cuddy will just have to wear a shirt with a less plunging v-neck tomorrow.

After he was fully satisfied with her chest he moved down the suckle her large breasts. His mouth was on her right nipple while his left fingers went to work on her left. All he wanted was her.

He slowly pushed Cuddy back on the bed and resumed playing with her breasts.

"House, I know you're trying to get me to relax, but I can't relax anymore," Cuddy spoke while reaching for House's member. She only got in a few quick strokes before he swatted her hand away and moves his mouth down her body.

He took his time going at the way to her toes and then back up to rest right where she wanted him.

"There is no time. Trust me, I'm plenty ready"

"Just shut up and let me service you Cuddy."

With that, House opened her outer lips slowly and ran a long smooth lick from her slit and all the way up to her clit. All Cuddy could do was moan loudly. House kept teasing her with his tongue by licking small circles around, but not on her clit.

"House... I can't..." He could he hear the need in her voice. He decided to stop teasing her and enter his long thin index finger in her. "Mmmm... More. I need more House."

He listened to her without hesitation and out in another finger. She was gripping the short hairs on his head and pulling him even closer, if it was even possible. He tongue started sucking hard in her clit. Her thighs start to tremble. Within seconds she had come undone around his fingers while screaming his name. House slowly removed his hand from her while the aftershocks still took over her body.

House traveled up her body and began to nip and her earlobes.

"Mmm that was nice," Cuddy replied fully satisfied. "Now, let me do something nice for you."

"Cuddy, don't."

"Not that House, I had something else in mind."

With that, Cuddy switched their positions so she was on top. She placed her knees on the outside of his thighs.

"Oh, I do like this surprise," House said. This was one of the first times Cuddy had been on top. He always just assumed the position, and since their relationship was still semi-new he didn't want to push her.

"I figured you would," Cuddy whispered in his ear while stroking his member. Once she was satisfied with his readiness she looked him directly in the eye and slowly sank down around him.

"Ahhh fuck Cuddy. You are so tight and wet."

She started to moan in a more high pitched tone. This dirty talk was also new. He always complimented her, but never went this far. He would have to take mental note of how much she liked it.

"Oh babe you are so fucking hot riding me like that."

With every word she moved faster and faster.

"Just like that. Ahh fuck you are so good."

She moved faster and faster until all she could hear was their skin slapping and their combined moaning. The rest of the world didn't matter. It was a good thing Rachel was at Cuddy's mom's house because she was sure they were being extremely loud.

"Ahh... Ahh... Hoooouse. I'm so close," Cuddy was practically screaming.

"Come on Cuddy," House moaned. He brought his thumb to her clit to help her find release faster.

Her body physically couldn't take it anymore. She crashed hard around House. So hard that she collapsed completely on top of him. Her body was reeling from the aftershocks when House shot his seed deep into her. He grabbed the back of her head and held her close to him and they both came down from their high.

"God House, why have we never had sex like that before?"

"I don't know Cuddy, but I never want to go back. Who knew you could be so hot?"

"Its only you who can make me this way. Thank you... for everything. I forget about you and us when I'm stressed.I love you House."

"I love you too Cuddy. And, you're welcome."


End file.
